The present disclosure relates to technology for sorting and/or ranking search results, in particular, search results relating to a search by a particular user of an online community (for example, a social network) for social profiles of others, where the social profiles found are ranked based on computing personal similarity scores for the social profiles and sorted by ranking them.
Many people in the world share full names (that is, first and last names). As a result searching for individuals by their full names in social media systems typically uncover many similar results, making it difficult to find the particular individual that someone is looking for or wants to find.